Anywhere But Here
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Lana Meckenzie and Dean Winchester were separated by his trip down to Hell, leaving Lana to take care of her cousin, Kathryn and Sam and Dean's younger brother, Adam Milligan. Lily Harte (Winchester26's OC) has taken to taking care of Sam, but when Dean comes back, all of the somewhat normal lives are disrupted. With that, comes a war they all have to face; Dean/OC, Sam/OC, Adam/OC
1. Settled In

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, I have kind of missed writing a story that has Adam in it and now that I'm in Season 8 of the show and there's still no Adam back, I miss that kid, and so I'm taking a bunch of things and mixing it all together. Sam and Lily, Lana and Dean, Kat and Adam…I have a really interesting story line planned out. This takes place Season Four before Lucifer rises and I wouldn't call this 'Hunting Demons' or even entirely 'Supernatural' because different things will happen and have happened, but it will be fun, I promise, I'm excited about it.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Character Death, Sex, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

24 year-old Alana Meckenzie found herself tossing and turning that night, listening to the wind whistling in the trees as she kicked at her sheets. She was restless and she was trying her best to sleep, but it just wasn't happening no matter how hard she tried to do just that. Ever since moving from Kansas to Windom, Minnesota to look after her youngest cousin, Kathryn Meckenzie, Lana had been trying to acclimate to life somewhere else. She got her nursing degree figured out, she worked at the local hospital, and she got to look after her cousin.

The problem was, Lana had far too many secrets under her belt and didn't even know what to do about it all since she was trying to be a guardian right now. Katelyn, the eldest Meckenzie cousin, was off being an awesome hunter and Kalli was nowhere to be seen and Kathryn, the youngest, wasn't completely focused on her first year of college. On top of that, Lana hadn't seen Sam Winchester in five months, or even heard from him other than him telling her that he was going to be fine with Lily—not since Dean went to Hell and left her mourning him.

"_We should have tried harder," Lana said with tears in her eyes, hands on Dean's jacket. "You can't just be done for, Dean."_

_Dean smiled sadly, kissing her gently. "God, I'm going to miss you."_

"Let me fix this! Somehow!" Lana told him earnestly. "I can't live without you and you know that!"

_Somehow he __**did**__ know that, mainly because he knew that he couldn't live without her either and it was wrong to do this to her. He had had to save Sammy though and so this was his price to pay—something Lana had known was coming even though it had broken her heart. Dean had gotten to have a really great year with Lana, and with Lily and Sam, and he knew that this was what was waiting for him._

"_Well…maybe you have a piece of me," Dean tried, running his thumb along her stomach. "A half backed scheme is still a scheme."_

"_I suppose so," Lana responded with a smile. "Hopefully it works, I just…I would rather that you be there too."_

The half baked scheme hadn't worked and Lana had been upset about it, but she and Dean had been trying to have a kid since she came back from the dead and it didn't seem like that was going to happen. It wasn't 'in the cards' for them and she had to get used to that and then she lost him and now she didn't know what to do with herself except look after her cousin. Besides, Sam was with Lily Harte and she could handle him for now. She was _always_ able to handle him.

Lily and Sam met in Stanford and were good friends and then Jess happened and hunting happened and she left school to follow Sam and Dean. They treated her like a little sister (well, Dean did) and then Lana came into the picture on a hunt and Dean and Lana hooked up and the threesome fighting team became a foursome hunting team. The four got really close and they withstood everything: Sam dying, Lana dying, Lily and Dean almost dying more than once, and all sorts of demon fights.

They withstood finding out that Lana's biological father was Azazel, the yellow eyed demon, and that her mother was a powerful witch that had been possessed for nine months and gave birth to Lana, and things seemed good. No one even knew that Lana had known before meeting the boys about John having another son, Adam Milligan, in Monnesota where her cousins lived. In fact everything seemed perfect during Dean's last year and then…Lana just had to leave and Sam and Lily understood.

What no one understood was how bad Lana felt about it all.

"_Lana, you can't tell them…promise me," John told her._

_Lana narrowed her eyes at him. "You want me to __**lie**__ to them?"_

"_They don't need to know about Adam—Adam doesn't need to be in this life. Dean won't understand." John shook his head. "Not the way he feels about his mother."_

"_You can't just keep a __**brother**__ from them!" Lana exclaimed, sighing when John shushed her. "Look, I hate lying to Dean. I did it for long enough and then I rectified it, so you can't just expect me to lie!"_

"_It's not your place to tell them anything," John told her. "After everything I've been through with your mother, the least you can do is—"_

"—_let you tell them yourself?" Lana finished for him._

_John sighed at her stubbornness. "Lana, just…promise me, okay? Promise me."_

"_Fine," Lana said shaking her head. "I promise…"_

The promise had made her feel like crap, having only made it because she met up with John after meeting the boys and she thought maybe she owed him that much. She just decided not to talk about it anymore and instead she just kind of went with the flow and stayed with the boys and befriended Lily and things were good. Then Dean died on her and she just couldn't take it anymore—she moved to Minnesota to take care of Kat when Kate wanted to leave to hunt and now this was her life.

Being awake in the middle of the night.

Sighing loudly, she got up and headed to go and get some coffee, smiling a little bit at her 19 year old cousin, Kat, who was sitting up actually doing her homework. Other than the scratch of her pencil on her math homework, the only sound was Lana's percolator making her some coffee to feel a little better. So, Lana smiled a little bit more and then sat down at the island counter with Kat and looked over her shoulder.

"I thought you told me that you did your math homework already," Lana said making that tsking noise with her tongue.

Kat laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah, but that was only because I knew you'd be mad if I said 'no'. So…why can't you sleep?"

"Just having a hard time sleeping," Lana said shrugging. "I haven't really slept a whole night through since Dean died—seeing him in Hell and everything in my sleep."

"Right," Kat replied before reaching over to set her hand on her cousin's. "Hey, you're going to make it through this. I mean Lily calls all the time, right? She and Sam have been doing great."

"The calls have been less and less," Lana admitted, chewing on her lip.

It was actually really odd that Lily wasn't calling as much because she and Lana had become such great friends, but at the same time, Kat understood. Losing Dean was hard on all of them and she had Sam and Lana had her family, and so it made sense that they would separate a little bit. Still, Kat knew that Lana relied on hearing from Lily and seeing how Sam was. She needed to know that that family of hers was still alive and well.

"She'll call again," Kat assured her before looking back at her homework. "Now, you understand Trig, right?"

Lana laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

xx

Lily sighed loudly as Sam and Dean began to argue, eating her Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and wishing she could figure out what to do here. Lana would know what to do, but Lana was also in the dark about Dean being alive because Dean wanted her to be able to move forward. Ever since Dean had come back to her and Sam, Lily had hoped that he would find Lana and the four could be a hunting team again, but instead, Dean had wanted to go about everything differently, even hearing that Lana had been having nightmares about him in Hell…in fact, especially then. That meant that she would tell them that she knew what he did and Dean didn't want _anyone_ to know what he did _or_ that he remembered it.

"You don't think that Lana knows about Cas already?" Lily asked suddenly, making the boys look at her. "I mean, he mentioned her by _name_ last hunt."

Dean sighed loudly. "If Lana knew I was around, she would have been here already. If anyone can track me down, it's her."

"She knows all of his aliases, etc.," Sam said, agreeing with Dean. "I still don't get why we can't tell her."

"Because I know where she is, and she's happy with her cousins," Dean responded angrily. "She has _always_ deserved a better life and now she has it."

"She'd rather have you," Lily told him sincerely. "I think it's kind of really cruel of you to be like this."

Dean nodded because he knew it was true—in fact he was kind of really mad at himself because he knew that Lana wasn't pregnant either, so their half baked scheme hadn't even worked. What if she thought that was some kind of sign that she wasn't allowed to have anything to do with Dean at all? Dean was afraid that Lana had already decided for herself that she and Dean weren't even meant to be and he couldn't handle that.

"Besides, I miss her," Sam admitted with a shrug. "Plus, you know how good she is with all of these witch hunts."

Dean shook his head. "No…she'll beat my ass for not telling her sooner."

"Probably, but you'd deserve it," Lily told him. "You tend to try to control everyone else's life because _you_ think it's best, but you need to let _her_ choose. Hell, you dodged her when you came back. She was _looking_ for you."

"She probably doesn't even think about me anymore," Dean tried, sighing loudly.

He knew they were right about that too—he had already been told that Lana visited his grave once a week, and that day she'd been by before he had been brought out of Hell by Castiel. Still, Dean had seen her when he was wandering about trying to find Sam, Lily and Bobby, and since then he had told Castiel not to tell Lana anything about it. Since Dean was Castiel's charge at the moment, he'd been avoiding Lana's calls the last four months and that had her irate and distraught, Dean knew. It was almost like he had stripped her last bit of faith away from her and he hated himself for that a little bit.

"Remember when you got really mad at her when she didn't tell you that _she_ was back to life?" Lily tried, smiling a little at Sam as he sat on their bed with her. "I think this is the same thing only far worse. She fought tooth and nail to keep you alive after you made that deal and you haven't told her jack about being back."

Dean ran his hand down her face. "She's the only one to call for this hunt?"

"The only one—even Bobby says we should call her," Sam put in quickly.

"Well, Bobby's been trying to hint at Lana since I got back," Dean told them and then he looked defeated and sighed again. "Great…she's going to kick my ass."

xx

"So, I slept last night, did you?" Kat asked as she came down the stairs that morning.

Lana was in the kitchen with breakfast made, pouring some coffee into a thermos for Kat and smiling at her cousin. She actually hadn't gotten any sleep at all, wondering how Dean was faring in Hell and wishing Castiel would answer his summons, and trying to practice her powers. Her mother had been telling her time and time again to just get in touch with her inner Lana, and she had been, but the amount of power she had stored away frightened her—she could heal, and pop in and out like a powerful demon and like the angels…didn't that have to mean something?

"Are you ready to eat breakfast and then head out with me to get Adam?" Lana asked instead, changing the subject.

Kat sighed loudly. "Lana, I love you, but you have to get some sleep. I always feel like I'm going to die when you drive me on no sleep and coffee."

"Why? I'm an _awesome_ driver," Lana told her, giving her a look.

"No, I know, but sleep deprivation will at some point catch up with you," Kat explained as she took a seat at the table and looked at her pancakes. "Even Adam and Aaron are worried about you."

Lana laughed at that. "Aaron is _always_ worried about me because he's had a crush on me since we met. Hasn't stopped trying to get in my pants since either."

"Well, what can I say? That best friend of mine is a perv," Kat said with a laugh of her own. "But still…at least take a power nap."

"Can't—I work today," Lana explained, sighing when Kat made a face. "I know, I know, that's even worse because I have to take care of people. I will power nap on my break, okay?"

Kat nodded and took a bite of pancakes. "Good, as long as you promise."

"I promise," Lana laughed before handing Kat her thermos.

She had naturally fallen into the 'Mom' mode here and sat and ate breakfast with Kat before they got ready to go and get Adam. Lana had been looking after Adam even more after finding out that John was really John Winchester and also Sam and Dean's father, and she really liked the kid. Besides, he had a thing for Kat and Kat had a thing for him—even Aaron approved. Adam was a good kid, with a good head on his shoulders and he wanted to study medicine too. In fact, he was in Pre-Med at the college there.

Originally, he was going to go out of state to college, but Kat had changed his mind and so now they went to college together and still lived at home. Adam's mother was on her own and Lana worked with her, Kat wanting to live with family since her whole family were hunters and originally from Kansas. Then they had moved here to Minnesota when Kat was little and now her father traveled a lot and her mother traveled with him. It was a development that hadn't happened until Kat's graduation, but then Lana moved to town and it was like everything was changed.

Kat was happy to get to the house, going in while Lana checked her makeup, always keeping it light, but needing to keep it on to hide the bags forming under her eyes. She could handle a lot, but she was starting to notice the toll it was all taking on her and Kat wanted to help, but she also wanted to be around Adam. So, she came in and she knew Adam's mother had already left for work, so she went up to his room and knocked on it.

"I know you're already here!" Adam said laughing as he opened up the door. "I saw you drive up. How is Lana?"

Kat shrugged a little bit. "Considering her fiancé is still dead, she's actually doing great."

"Dean, right?" Adam tried, smiling when Kat nodded, glad he was right. "I'll do my best to keep the subject off of death."

"Good, because death is morbid," Kat teased, smiling when Adam stole a kiss from her. "I really don't want to take this Trig class though."

"Math is good for us," Adam said with a smile.

Kat nodded slowly. "Yeah…at least for you, Mr. Pre-Med."

Lana had never said Dean and Sam's last names to Kat, just their first as she knew that saying their last names would tip her off. She had met John Winchester at Adam's birthday parties too, having helped Adam to cope with meeting John when he was 12. No one knew that Lana knew, and even she hadn't known. Florence and John had been close and then parted and Lana met John and he told her his name was John, and that was it. Then she was back in Kansas after that one birthday party and by the time she saw John again, it was after she'd been hunting with Sam and Dean and then she knew his last name and everything in head got put together and he'd made her promise.

She wouldn't have even kept the promise if her mother hadn't ganged up on her later and told her to keep it a secret. Someday that secret was going to bite her in the ass, but right now she didn't care—she just cared about getting Kat and Adam to school and then getting to work, and so she smiled at them when they came out. They got into the car and Kat turned the radio on, Lana looking back at Adam, who was handsome as ever…must have been a Winchester trait.

"Good morning, Adam," Lana said with a smile on her face. "How are you today?"

Adam smiled at her. "Pretty good, actually. You acclimated these five months?"

"Adam!" Kat chastised.

"Chill, Kitty-Kat, he didn't ask me about my dead fiancé," Lana explained, trying to make a joke even though it still hurt to think of Dean as dead. "Minnesota isn't Kansas, but I still like it."

Adam nodded slowly. "Good, I'm glad. It's not a bad place to be."

"Not at all," Lana agreed before switching the subject to math.

She was trying to keep them quizzed and smiled at them and waved as she dropped them off on the campus before she went to the hospital. Lana checked in and then went to change into her scrubs, pulling her hair back into a pony tail and then going to check on some patient's. At one point she went back to the Nurse's Station to work on some files, her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. When she pulled it out and it said it was Lily, Lana told Adam's mother that she was going to take a quick call, and then went outside the building.

"Oh my God, I've missed you!" Lana answered the phone.

Lily smiled at that. "I've missed you too, you have no idea! Look, though, I kind of need to come to you and ask for your witch expertise."

"Thank God, I've been dying for a hunt. This is nice, this normal life and everything, but I miss you and Sam so much that I actually miss killing things," Lana admitted with a smile. "Anything I can do to help you with evil witches, I am more than happy to do."

"Good, because Sam and I are on our way and we have a surprise for you," Lily explained slowly, glancing at Dean.

xx

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about Lily and Lana chatting like nothing was wrong, but he knew that this was his fault. Lily was hinting about him being a surprise and he just didn't know what to do—Lily's face meant that Lana was excited and the moment she saw him, what would she do? God, he remembered how pissed off he was that she didn't call him and tell him that she was alive, and he got that, he did: she didn't remember. She had been resurrected by her family because they still needed her, and she had moved on.

Hell, Dean had too.

He had gotten all of his affairs in order and then been ripped apart by Hellhounds and an angel decided to take him out of Heaven. Sure, he'd become a monster down there and he needed to be stopped, but he hadn't expected to be brought back and have to climb his way out of a grave…something Lana had also done before. Honestly, she was the first person he had wanted to contact when he got back, but he knew she had promised him that she would move on and she had moved to Minnesota for crying out loud. Besides, just in case he hadn't gotten to stay he didn't want her hopes up and then by the time he realized he was there for good, he was too scared to go to her.

"Ten bucks says we have to give them time alone in the house," Lily said wiggling her eyebrows from the back seat after getting off of the phone with Lana.

Sam chuckled. "I'd take you up on the bet, but you'd win."

"Very funny," Dean told them rolling his eyes, but he was nervous—God…he hadn't been this nervous since the first time he and Lana had been about to be reunited. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't beat my ass back into the ground."

"True, but my money is on make-up sex because she's been celibate since you died." Lily told him with a shrug. "That, and you've been celibate since you came back. You tried that one time, but you couldn't."

"Because you were thinking about Lana," Sam added with a nod. "Though you could bet against us…"

Dean scoffed. "You know I never bet against the Giant _and_ the Munchkin when they _agree_ on something."

This time Dean had to laugh though when Lily smacked his shoulder and Sam pushed on his arm, the three of them close as ever these days. Lily put her headphones in as she laughed it off, Sam pulling out his phone to text Lana, and Dean tried to take deep breaths. He'd been digging things up on her since he had come back and she had such a better life now, didn't she? She didn't need him, right? But Dean Winchester needed her.

**Note: That's the beginning, I hope you guys like it so far! I really just wanted there to be an overview so that a little history is already there. The girls have been around in the Winchesters' lives for a while, Adam is in the picture, and yes, one of the warnings **_**is**_** character death and couple of characters will die. I just really had this idea in my head and I had to run with it. Next chapter soon; I'm on a roll with this. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Gearing Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I already love this story, so I hope you guys do too. Expect drama, demons, witches, ghosts, action, and the occasional super fluffy chapter or two. Also expect a little sadness from time to time.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Character Death, Sex, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"So, what's the news?" Ms. Milligan asked Lana as she came back to the station and grabbed a couple of patient files. "You look happier than when you came in today."

Lana smiled and nodded. "A couple of friends of mine are coming."

"That should be good for you," Ms. Milligan said nodding. "You need to have some 'you' time. These last five months have been really hard on you."

"Yeah, but I think it will do me some good to see Lily and Sam again," Lana admitted as she shrugged. "I just have this feeling that they'll want me to go with them for a couple of days to really catch up and I can't leave Kat on her own, can I? I mean, 19 or not, with her past I feel like she needs constant supervision sometimes."

"You trust her though, right?" Ms. Milligan asked her.

Lana nodded slowly. "Yeah, I trust her…I don't know, after Dean I just—I just feel like I have to be with my family."

"They're your family too," Ms. Milligan reminded her, taking her hand. "Everything will be fine if you need to have a bit of time with them. Just think about yourself for a change."

"Easier said than done," Lana responded as she moved away from the station. "I need to check on the patient in Room 3G, but we'll talk about this later."

Ms. Milligan smiled at Lana and Lana smiled back, both of them having gotten to know each other better since Lana started this nursing thing. She was finally settled in and knew what she was doing and the patients adored her, and Ms. Milligan was just worried about her because she was no stranger to loss. Lost an unborn child, lost her sister for a while, lost her fiancé—it seemed a lot of the time like maybe she wasn't going to make it, but she seemed to bounce right back.

Lana didn't really want to think about it anymore, instead she went into the room and she sat down next to the patient. They'd been attacked by a Wendigo that Lana had taken care of with Kathryn at home, and Lana wanted to make sure that they were alright since she knew that mentally they'd never be okay. Physically she could help him get back on his feet, but mentally he'd have to probably go through therapy of some kind and Lana just wanted him to feel comfortable.

"How are you feeling today, Howie?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

Howard looked at the beautiful woman in scrubs. "Alright…leg still hurts though."

"Sadly, it's probably going to ache for a while," Lana said with that smile on her face that Dean fell in love with. "There are painkillers for that though."

"And the company," Howard told her.

"Well, I am a little ray of sunshine, so you put it," Lana explained with a smile.

She was used to this—Howard had been flirting with her even before the Wendigo had shown up and attacked because he was Kat's chemistry professor, and even more so afterwards. If Dean were there, he would say something like how this 'nurse thing' of hers was a 'fetish' and she'd just roll her eyes and laugh like normal. That was about how she handled all of Dean's jokes and it hurt her a little to be thinking of that now, but every time a man flirted with her, all she thought about was Dean.

"The doctors think that you'll be out of here in no time at all," Lana explained to him as she glanced over his charts again. "Just a couple more painkillers and there are some prescriptions for you, but you're all patched up. Just a matter of your strength. Feeling up to being at home again?"

Howard nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah, I think I feel up to it."

"Good," Lana told him before patting his shoulder. "I'll come check on you later too."

"I hope so," Howard said before winking at her.

Lana giggled and then playfully rolled her eyes, going back out to the station and then checking her phone. She smiled as she read Sam's text, missing the two of them like crazy and wishing that they were there already. More than that though…more than any of that, Lana missed Dean and it brought some tears to her eyes, making her pause a moment and take deep breaths. As far as she was concerned, now was _not_ the time to cry.

xx

"Tell me again why we're stopping at a motel," Lily said exasperatedly as she plopped down on hers and Sam's bed.

Dean sighed loudly. "Because there's a hunt in the area…"

"Of course there is," Sam said with a heavy sigh. "So what is it this time?"

"Ghosts—one of Jen's contacts tried to fix it and is at a dead end. It was on our way," Dean tried as he shrugged and pulled out his laptop.

"Yeah, _that's_ why," Lily replied rolling her eyes. "So where is this other hunter?"

Dean shrugged. "I let her go—she sent the research to Sam though."

"He's not wrong about that," Sam said as he checked his laptop too. "Alright, so Lily and I will work on the research, and maybe you can try not to die before Lana can kill you for the radio silence."

"That makes me want to stay alive," Dean told him shaking his head.

Sam and Lily both chuckled as Dean went to go to the vending machine, looking over the information about the haunting and the killings. They weren't happy about being side tracked, but they did enjoy hunting together and so Lily looked over some pictures that caught the ghost on film and Sam looked over the details of the deaths. When Dean came back in, Lily had that look on her face like she was having a breakthrough.

Lily always got that look on her face, with the furrowed brow and the cute little grimace and Sam thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He loved watching her research, and was pulled out of it only by Dean coming in, finding himself lost in Lily again with Dean watching with a smile on his face, only to be brought back to the real world through her exclamation. It seemed that she had found something and that meant maybe this hunt could be done before it had really begun.

"I think that little squeak means that Munchkin found something," Dean chuckled gently.

Rolling her eyes, Lily brought the picture over to them. "The ring. Its gotta be. We find that, we find the ghost."

"I'll go through the list of descendents that could have gotten the effects of the deceased," Sam said with a smile on his face.

"Why the ring?" Dean asked her as he looked at the picture.

"It's the only part of the getup that the ghost isn't sporting from the picture of the day they died," Lily explained slowly. "The kills seemed like revenge and I have a feeling that the ghost is tied to the ring and wants it back in some twisted way."

Dean smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, I missed you."

"Lana missed you too," Lily said with a grin on her face.

"God, I know!" Dean exclaimed, but he chuckled. "Right after this hunt."

"Better be right after this hunt," Lily responded as she got up to get the weapons ready. "I say we find the ring, toss it into the nearest fireplace, and then onward to Minnesota it is."

Sam beamed at her. "Best plan ever. I love you."

"I love you more," Lily told Sam, leaning over to kiss him gently.

"Oh, get a room," Dean teased, laughing as Lily pushed on his shoulder and then he went to help her with the weapons—they had to be properly ghost primed.

Still, Lily could tell as they primed the guns that Dean was lost in thought, and she smiled a little bit because she knew that smile all too well: it was Dean's 'thinking about Lana' smile. Lily couldn't wait to get them back together, but she also wasn't sure exactly _how_ she was going to get them back together because that had to be done strategically. Lana would know it was Dean because Sam and Lily brought him to her, but would her love for him and want of him outweigh her anger? Because Lana would be angry.

This was Dean being a hypocrite and she had gone longer without him than he had gone without her. She had been dead for only a month before she was resurrected and Dean hadn't been able to move forward—none of them had. Then Lily had hacked into the Feds database and there it was, Lana's name, which meant that she was alive and Dean then hadn't driven so fast in his life. She'd been back for two weeks before she and Dean met up again and he was so angry, but it was hard for them to stay angry.

Her death had been hard…four days of her being in a coma, dying slowly, and then she'd contacted them because her reaper let her and she moved on and everyone was devastated…Dean the most. He stayed in her old house for three weeks before Lily and Sam could get him to move on. Now, Dean had been dead for four months and alive for one and Lana was going to be so upset that she didn't get to be here for him to reacclimatize—she was going to be so upset that she had just barely missed Castiel getting him out.

In fact, it was possible that Lana was going to be just as mad at Lily and Sam because they had kept the secret and why hadn't Castiel told her? If she was as big a part of this seals thing as Castiel had made it seem, then why hadn't he brought her farther into the fold with it? Was it a higher up angel order? Was it because Dean was his charge and therefore Castiel was just listening to his wishes? Lily had a feeling that it didn't work that way, and just wanted the dream team back together.

"If she doesn't kiss the crap out of you when she sees you, she isn't the Lana that I know and love to death," Lily told Dean, pushing on him with her shoulder.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "I expect to get slapped first though."

"Oh, that's a given," Lily responded almost immediately, and the three laughed.

xx

One of Kat's favorite parts of the day was lunch and today she was spending it with Adam, kissing him gently. It was so nice to have a boyfriend that took a full load like she did, and they were in their usual campus spot under the big cherry tree, eating and kissing and laughing. Spending time together was really important to him, and even more so lately to Kat, who had seen Lana fall apart after Dean died…in a way that Kat couldn't even tell Adam about.

The thing about Kat was that she knew how to be a hunter—she knew that Sam, Lily, and Dean were hunters—but everyone just thought that Lana's fiancé had been in an accident. No one knew that he had had to go to Hell because of a crossroads deal he made with a demon to save Sam from being dead that the demon had collected on. Kat knew how such things could devastate a person and if Adam was ever taken from her…Kat didn't know what she would do. All she knew was that right now was the here and now and she had Adam and she didn't want to lose him.

"So how is Lana?" Aaron asked as he sat next to them at lunch.

Kat laughed and looked at her best friend. "As good as a grieving widow can be."

"She's not a widow—they were never married," Aaron pointed out to her.

"Maybe not, but they acted like they were," Kat reminded him. "They lived together, tried for a baby together…he was basically her husband."

"You're not going to try and get with her, are you?" Adam asked Aaron, rolling his eyes when Aaron wiggled his eyebrows in response. "Aaron! The poor girl needs more time than five months to get over him."

Aaron shrugged and opened up his sandwich from home, all of them still living with their parents, except for Kat, who was living with her cousin who acted like her mother. A cool mother, maybe, but Lana mothered Kat to the point that Kat sometimes felt like she was living with her parents still. She was 19…shouldn't she be on her own by now? Even if she should be, she enjoyed spending time with Lana and Lana enjoyed spending time with Kat. They needed each other and even though it could be argued that Lana needed Kat more than Kat needed her right now, Kat was more than happy to oblige.

There was nothing that they wouldn't do for family and since Lana was in emotional turmoil, Kat was going to be there for her no matter what. Kat liked being able to help Lana out and since Lana still randomly cried herself to sleep sometimes, Kat wanted to do everything in her power to make her happy. She didn't seem to be having the nightmares anymore, but she was definitely still having a hard time sleeping and Lana wouldn't tell Kat why…she just kept insisting that she was fine and Kat was supposed to just believe her…even when she definitely didn't.

"She just needs a good man in her life," Aaron told them, winking at Kat. "I can help her out with the forgetting part."

Adam laughed loudly. "Please…she wouldn't touch you with a thirty foot pole."

"She hugs me all the time!" Aaron protested, rolling his eyes. "She wants this."

"No, she doesn't," Kat laughed, leaning on Adam and smiling when he kissed her temple. "She thinks you're sweet and everything, but she will never sleep with you."

"She has this thing for older men," Adam explained to Aaron as he shrugged a bit. "Do you not remember her hitting on Kat's professor last week?"

Aaron rolled his eyes again. "That was purely to help Kat with a grade."

Kat pushed on his arm because she didn't like the way that it made her sound, but at the same time? She kind of knew it was true and Lana had even gone a date with him, but she hadn't felt it and had avoided his calls until the Wendigo attacked him…something Aaron knew about. Aaron was a witch and he knew about the hunting stuff at least—Kat and him could talk about it and Lana didn't have to censor herself around him and Aaron always felt like that meant he had some sort of 'in' with her.

"He had an accident," Aaron added in shrugging. "Obviously, it wasn't meant to be."

Adam raised his eyebrows at that logic. "So…what happens when _you_ have an accident?"

"Hey! No!" Kat said, this time a bit harshly. "We are _not_ going to sit here and talk about how Lana is cursed or something! What happened to Dean was a tragedy, and you will _not_ treat it like anything other than that, Aaron! Got it?"

"I got it," Aaron promised as he held his hands up in surrender.

The boys had never met Sam, Dean or Lily, but they had heard about them from Kat and when she started to get upset you just stopped what you were doing. Kat wasn't afraid to walk out and not come back until you groveled at her feet and she was still dealing with Lana being really distraught about it all. She wasn't about to have her boyfriend and best friend talk about how Lana liking people got them into accidents. _Especially_ not when Aaron actually knew what happened to Dean.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Adam said, kissing Kat swiftly and smiling when she returned the kiss. "I won't bring it up again."

Kat nodded at them and went for her chocolate pudding. "Good. She's been through enough and I know you wouldn't say it to her face, but still. I appreciate it. Now…anyone else appalled at the chemistry sub's homework?"

xx

Lily cocked her gun as she moved around to try and see the ghost, looking around at the salt everywhere—they had to be careful. This ghost tended to grab a hold of their victims and then drill their fingers into their neck until the victim was choking on their own blood and their heads exploded. The ghost had once been a girl that was attacked, her attacker coming from behind and then trying to strangle her, nails going into her flesh. They weren't sure if it was a real person or an animal at this point, but they knew that the ring she got was from her boyfriend that no one had heard about again.

She was trying to figure out what to do about all of this because she was separated from the boys, and she wanted to get it all done. Still, she was inside of the salt circle, right? That meant that the ghost couldn't get her where she was and so she wasn't freaking out as much—especially when she heard Dean's voice. He had Sam in tow, but all three of them being together meant that the ghost was happy, as Sam had the ring on him. They'd found it and the ghost wanted it because no ghost truly seemed to want to die.

"I thought that we were splitting up!" Lily told them.

Sam nodded and then a window exploded. "Lily, stay down!"

"Isn't this exciting?" Dean asked them sarcastically.

"How very," Lily responded quickly.

The ghost seemed to know a lot of the tricks, gathering up a gust of wind and pushing some of the salt out of the circle. Just like that, the ghost appeared, Lily shooting at it with her salt gun and then Sam spinning around to make sure she was okay, and also trying to locate the ghost. As they did that, Dean started up the fireplace in the old house, because they were going to use it to dispose of the ring. The ghost knew that, showing up behind him and making a snarling noise.

"DEAN!" Sam cried out.

Dean was going to turn around when the ghost grabbed him, digging in her nails and hissing, Sam and Lily moving toward him, Sam shooting the ghost in the back. She fizzled out a moment because of the salt rounds, Sam whirling around to make sure that she didn't appear behind him because he shot at her. Then Lily moved toward Dean and the ghost reappeared, Dean shooting her as she went for Lily, Sam turning to toss Lily the ring as she neared the fire.

As he did, the ghost appeared behind Dean and grabbed him again, beginning to try and dig her nails into him as Lily threw the ring into the fireplace. Screaming in agony, the ghost went up into flames, Dean's hand going up to his neck as it was bleeding, Dean wishing Lana was here about now to coddle him a bit. That was always the best part of getting hurt during a mission—or at least the second best part because getting to have Lana all over him was the best part, not the 'coddling' part.

"Cutting it close, but that was also alright," Dean said with a smile on his face. "Lana will go easy on me if I'm bleeding."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Just maybe…"

She hugged him, Sam smiling at them, all of them gathering up their things and heading out to the car. They were now fully on their way to Minnesota, none of them quite sure of what to tell Lana, but Sam was forming a plan in his head. He wanted Lana and Dean to be happy together and he wanted to have the four people back together as much as possible. Besides, Sam had always wanted to meet Kate's younger sisters and if Lana was taking care of Kat, then that meant they got to meet a whole other side of Lana's family.

That being said…would Florence come out of the woodworks again?

xx

"We'll be there within the hour," Lily told Lana with a grin on her face. "We got sidetracked by a really quick hunt, but it was actually quick."

Lana laughed a little bit and nodded. "Well, when you come onto another hunter's case, normally it goes quicker. Anyone need to be stitched up?"

"A little bit, but I think things will be fine," Lily said shrugging as she reached up to give Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, not wanting to spill the news that it was Dean that needed the stitching up. "I always love watching you nurse people back to health though. Best memories are of you resetting Dean's dislocations."

"He always was a baby about that stuff," Lana remembered fondly, smiling sadly, tears coming to her eyes. "An hour you say?"

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to make you sad," Lily said immediately, sighing gently. "I really didn't mean to."

Lana waved it off even though Lily couldn't see. "I know, sweetheart, I know—don't worry about it. I just still miss him."

"Of course you do," Lily said, catching the look on Dean's face. "Within the hour and we can gorge on pie, okay?"

"Deal!" Lana said quickly, laughing when Lily did. "Just hurry…I miss you."

"We miss you too," Lily told her nodding. "Tell Kat to break out the poker chips and we'll make a night out of it."

Lana laughed and agreed, hanging up the phone and then heading into the kitchen, Kat sitting at the island counter working on some chemistry homework with that determined look on her face that she always got. She looked up at her cousin from her work and smiled broadly, her smile fading a little when she saw the tears in Lana's eyes and just like that she was up and over to her, wrapping her arms around her. Lana just nodded and closed her eyes, holding Kat close to her and then shaking her head.

"You know what? It's fine," Lana tried, pulling out of the hug and going to the coffee pot. "Lily and Sam will be here soon and we can all play poker and forget about it all, I just…I miss him. I love him so much and we didn't even get to…" She trailed off and stroked her stomach gently before she waved it off again and sipped her coffee. "I'm fine, I promise. Just finish your homework and I'm setting up a good poker night. Lets see if I can clean you all out of your money again."

Kat laughed and tried to believe Lana. "Alright. Mind if I invite Aaron and Adam?"

"I don't mind at all," Lana said shaking her head. "The more the merrier. Besides, even when he's at his most annoying, Aaron livens up every gathering."

"Sadly that is true," Kat agreed as she pulled out her phone. "I'll text them and then finish my last two chemistry problems."

"Good," Lana said as she moved to the pantry. "I'll get the snacks ready."

Kat smiled and nodded. "Just don't forget the pie."

Even through the sadness of the reminder…Lana found herself smiling genuinely.

**Note: Bittersweet chapter, but I **_**promise**_** the reunion will happen next chapter, as well as another character showing up and some hunting happening soon. I really want this to be a lot of cute stuff, funny stuff, and then really emotional hunts. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. A Reunion and a Death

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is my favorite so far, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Character Death, Sex, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Adam was really excited to be part of a poker night.

It wasn't because he was really good, or even because he liked to gamble more than most—it was because themed nights with the Meckenzies were to die for. They always had snacks and a lot of laughs, and while Lana wouldn't let them drink alcohol because they were minors, she would actually bartend for them and make them virgin drinks. It helped, actually, giving Adam an idea of the kinds of drinks he might order…with his fake ID _and_ in the future. With friends like Aaron and Kat, it was hard to be completely on the straight and narrow.

He didn't know _all_ about Aaron and Kat's past, but he had a feeling that Kat and Aaron had had a thing at one point judging by how close they were, and he had definitely gotten drunk with them a couple of times. Aaron was a hoot and a half already, but drunk he was even more entertaining and even though Adam knew she hated it, Lana had come and gotten them more than once and dealt with a handsy Aaron. Honestly, Adam couldn't blame Aaron for his crush—Lana was attractive, intelligent and funny, Adam just had Kat and Kat was all he wanted and/or needed.

So, he got his things together and grabbed his jacket, kissing his mother on the cheek before he headed out of the house and headed for the Meckenzie residence. They lived in the suburbs, Lana's house actually pretty nice even though he wondered how much room a person needed for two people. Two guest rooms? A den? A basement _and_ an attic? As far as he knew she _also_ had a house in Kansas, so why was it that she needed this one? Just to be able to house Kat and any of Kat's friends? He just didn't understand and he knew she missed Kansas, but she also loved Minnesota.

He remembered how sad and broken she had been when she had gotten there after Dean had been in his accident and she'd lost him, and his mother had tried to get her back on her feet. Adam didn't know any specifics about what happened to Dean, and he didn't even know the guy's last name, but he'd heard a lot about him and Sam, and Lily, and he already liked them. They were Lana's good friends and it made him want to get to know them even though he knew he couldn't get to know Dean…that just wasn't in the cards.

"Not a moment too soon," Lana smiled as she opened up the door for him, pulling him into a hug. "Sand in your shorts, huh?"

Adam chuckled and nodded after hugging her back. "You know me so well."

"I should, its been five months of nonstop contact," Lana winked and then let him in, locking the door behind him and helping him with his coat. "Aaron got here about ten minutes ago and Sam and Lily say they're almost here."

"Sounds good to me," Adam said with a big grin. "Time to wipe my girlfriend out of money."

"Hey! This is supposed to be a _friendly_ game!" Kat called from the living room, her silly visor on. "Besides, I need to wipe out Aaron before you wipe me out."

Aaron chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to win big and take Lana out for a drink after."

"With your fake ID? Absolutely not," Lana replied with her hands on her hips. "Something virgin or a Shirley temple is all you will be getting."

Aaron sighed loudly and began to tell her how she was a fun sucker, when there was a knock at the door and Lana practically squealed in excitement. Sure, it hurt to see the Impala without Dean, but it always felt good to see Sam and Lily, so she pulled the door open and began to squeal some more, this time with Lily squealing too. Lana hurried them in, Sam glancing back at the door and that made Lana raise her eyebrows at him even though he pulled her into a hug. Then Lana started making introductions before Lily pulled her over to the side and Lana gave her, her full attention.

"Sam and I have a _big_ surprise for you," Lily explained slowly.

Lana smiled and squeezed the tiny young woman's shoulders. "You didn't have to get me a surprise, Lily. I mean, I _love_ them, but you don't owe me anything."

"Trust me, you _want_ this surprise," Lily said as she pulled out her phone. "You are going to want this…"

"Okay, I believe you," Lana told her with a small, playful eye roll.

Before she could open up her mouth to try and make another joke, Lana saw her front door open and while she was on alert, she saw Dean walk right through the doors pocketing his phone and it was obvious that Lily had texted him. Lana wasn't sure how to react, but she dropped her wine glass and it shattered on the hardwood floor, Lana's heart racing a mile a minute as Dean made eye contact with her and smiled. He felt like his breath had literally been taken away just looking at her with that high ponytail and the jeans and bare feet…he had missed her so much.

"Dean…" Lana breathed out, barely able to speak.

Lily nodded as Dean did. "He passed all of the tests…it's him."

"I'm also bleeding a little bit," Dean told her, just looking at her.

Ever since coming through the door, Lana and Dean hadn't been able to break eye contact and he could tell she was trying to breathe—so was he. Her lip was trembling and the broken wine glass hadn't phased her, and just like that, tears in her eyes, Lana made her way over to him. She couldn't find anger or anything other than love and relief, cupping Dean's face and bringing him in for a kiss. Dean's arms wrapped around her automatically, keeping her body as close to his as possible.

Their hearts beat in time, Dean losing himself in the kiss as Lana kept him there, Aaron, Adam and Kat completely lost until Sam started to talk. He tried to explain that Dean was in a hospital and that for a while there it was really touch and go, and so they didn't tell Lana until they _knew_ he was going to pull through, which made sense to Adam…Kat knew she'd get the real story later, and Aaron knew Kat would tell him the real story later. All that mattered to them all right then (even Aaron) was seeing Lana the happiest she had been in five months.

"This isn't a dream?" Lana asked slowly, eyes still closed as Dean pulled breathlessly out of the kiss.

Dean chuckled and ran his thumb along her soft face. "No…no, this isn't a dream."

"Then I'm mad at you!" Lana responded, opening up her eyes and punching Dean in the shoulder, breathing heavily when he grabbed it and exclaimed in pain. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Bedroom," Dean replied, taking Lana by the hand and leading her toward the stairs before stopping. "You upstairs?"

"Of course I'm upstairs!" Lana told him loudly. "Where else would I be?!"

Dean nodded, laughing a little bit and taking her with him, Lily heading in with the others and scoping out the bar. She was old enough to drink even though she was two years younger than Lana, so only 22, and Sam smiled and draped his arm over her, kissing the top of her head as Aaron began to pass out the cards. Good ol' Texas Hold'Em, Sam laughing a little bit when Aaron went off about real money and not chips, Kat smacking him upside the head.

They were just the way that Sam had left them, and he was even kind of fond of Adam and how he was handling everything, feeling like he knew the kid somehow. Was that possible? To feel close to someone that you didn't even know? Well, that had happened with Lana, but they had since found out that they had known Lana as kids and just been forced to forget it—all part of the master plan. So maybe it was possible. Maybe it was possible to know someone and _not_ know them.

Meanwhile, Lana and Dean were up in her room, Lana grabbing medical supplies from her bathroom as Dean sat on the end of her bed, palms of his hands running along the mattress. He wasn't sure _entirely_ what to say or do, but Lana was taking care of the talking all on her own as she got alcohol, witch hazel and gauze. She didn't need it entirely from what he had heard, but it was really nice to see her patching him up like normal and once again he was enamored by her.

"So basically you're a giant hypocrite," she said, snapping his attention back to her words instead of her visage. "I mean yes, you were dead four times longer than I was, I get that, and I should have moved on but I couldn't—you're Dean Winchester—but you have been alive _twice as long_ as I was when I didn't tell you and you got _so_ pissed off at me!"

Dean nodded gently. "You're right, I did, but I didn't quit hunting to take care of a teenager and have a real life."

"My life is with _you_!" Lana shot back, cleaning his puncture wounds with the alcohol and smirking a little when he hissed because it stung. "God, I can't believe that you don't know that by now. If an Angel of the Lord knows it, then you should too."

"I think it's debatable that he gave you insight into what I was doing in Hell because we're soul mates," Dean replied, laughing until she punched his shoulder again. "Okay, no hitting unless this is angry sex foreplay."

"Cas actually specifically told me that someone had to understand and that someone had to be me," Lana explained, shrugging gently. "I guess you're stuck with me."

Dean smiled at that and cupped her face again. "As much as I wish you had no idea what happened down there—and Lily and Sam think I don't remember, but we both know that I do—there is no one I would rather be stuck to."

Lana smiled at that and kissed him, taking a deep breath and then smiling at him as she rested her hand on his neck and he felt a warmth coming from the wounds as she healed them. She started to say something about how he couldn't possibly love her now that she had so much more power because of practicing, but he just kissed her and shushed her, glad to have her in his arms again. In fact, Lana could yell at him all that she wanted and he wouldn't even be upset with her—he was just glad that Lily and Sam had pushed this reunion because he'd missed her more than he had thought.

"So…are all of the scars gone?" Lana asked as she pulled out of the kiss this time.

Dean chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, but I have a couple of new ones and something…odd. So, you know that Cas brought me out and everything?"

"Yeah, I know," Lana replied as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Dean began before sighing.

He moved to pull his shirt off, Lana smiling at his bare skin, and then staring at the handprint on his shoulder. It was where Castiel had gripped Dean and brought him out of Hell and it kind of looked like it hurt. Lana looked Dean in the eye and then looked back at the handprint, reaching out to touch his scar and he seemed perfectly calm about it, which made her wonder. What exactly had happened down there? What did this mean? Was he angelic property now or something?

"Does it hurt?" Lana asked him.

Dean shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt."

"Good, because it looks like it hurt," Lana told him slowly.

"And yet you're groping me," Dean chuckled slowly.

Lana smiled as she ran her hands along his skin, keeping eye contact with him and then smiling some more with more tears in her eyes as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes as he cupped her face, nuzzling her cheek against the palm of his hand, wishing they hadn't lost all of this time together. All she wanted was to just carry on like nothing had happened, but _so_ much had happened and they couldn't just pick up where they left off…could they?

"You know, I have a new mark too," Lana told him suddenly, wiggling her eyebrows.

Dean wiggled his too. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes, but you waited a whole month to tell me you were alive, so…" Lana began, laughing when Dean started to tickle her. "Okay! Okay! I'll show you."

"You had better," Dean responded, leaning back on the bed as Lana stood up and started to take her shirt off. "Lana Meckenzie strip tease—I'm glad some things haven't changed."

Lana rolled her eyes, but she was laughing as she tossed the shirt down to the floor, Dean eyeing her bra and swallowing at the tightness in his jeans as his eyes roamed her frame. When she turned around though, his eyes caught a tattoo that he had never seen before and he sat up a little more, standing up and looking at the tattoo on her shoulder, his fingers running along the ink. She had a tattoo that matched his, Sam's and Lily's to keep out demons, but this was new…this was meaningful and part of it spelled out his name, which made his heart skip a beat.

"Wow," he said as he traced the tiny doves mingled around where his name was. "God, I love you…"

Lana's breath hitched in her throat, but she closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

She moaned gently when she felt Dean's lips on her tattoo, shivering pleasantly when he placed feather kisses on her skin, his hands moving to do other things. With his left hand, Dean pushed Lana's ponytail over her right shoulder and breathed on the shell of her ear, making Lana moan again, Dean wishing he could just take her then and there. He hadn't felt like this since he had died, and it hadn't felt like four months…it had felt like forty years and he knew that Lana knew that. She was being completely understanding and Dean just wanted her—he felt _happy_.

"You know," Dean said as he placed kisses on her neck, "I'm all rehymenated and everything…"

Lana giggled and nodded. "I was when I was resurrected."

"I think that," Dean began, kissing her shoulder and down her shoulder blade as his fingertips traced her sides, "this virginity is something you should take…"

"Okay," Lana said nodded.

The hot breath on her bare skin was driving her crazy, so she whirled around and grabbed his face, crashing her lips into his and moaning as he did. Dean smirked as Lana put a little pressure on his shoulders, him hoisting her up as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him, but soon she was slipping back down his body to let her feet touch the floor, pushing on him. He fell backwards, his back hitting the mattress, the fevered kissing continuing a he moved to unfasten her jeans, both of them stopping with a start as the bedroom door opened.

"I thought we were playing poker," Aaron told them, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

Lana grabbed one of her pillows and covered her chest as she sat next to Dean. "We are still playing poker," she told him as she smiled a little at Dean matching the glare. "We were just…checking that things were still in working order."

"I bet," Aaron said, nodding, still standing there. "Well…"

"Well, she's not getting dressed with you standing there in the doorway," Dean told him angrily, tossing the other pillow at him and fuming a little when he ducked. "We'll be down in a minute."

Aaron paused but nodded, heading down as Lana laughed even though she was turned on and wishing Dean could take care of that for her. Dean wasn't very happy though, sighing loudly and wishing there was something that he could do about this because he knew it was Aaron. They didn't really know each other, but he could tell that Aaron was upset that Lana was about to sleep with Dean with a room full of people downstairs and it was almost like…almost like he was trying to mark his territory or something.

"It's just a crush," Lana said as she rolled off of the bed and landed on her feet, heading to the closet. "Though, I think a halter tank top will show off the tattoo nicely, don't you?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yes…do it."

"And tonight you can properly do me," Lana responded wiggling her eyebrows. "I mean, mad as I am, you're here now, right? You'll let me come with you?"

"Lanni," Dean said with a sigh, getting up and pulling on his shirt, "you can't just suddenly come with me."

"Of course I can," Lana replied, giving him a look as she pulled on the halter tank top. "I mean, Kat is 19 and I can leave on a hunt or two with you and then come back. It's not a big deal. Or, we make this the base and when a hunt happens, we run off and solve it. It's not hard."

Dean nodded slowly because that was true: it wasn't a very hard thing and it would be nice to have a base of operations. Besides, Aaron was a witch and Kat could be a hunter, so they could protect themselves _and_ as long as Adam wasn't there, they didn't have to hide anything. There would be other people to help Sam with research and Dean would have a home and he just…he couldn't think of a reason _not_ to take her up on that offer. Besides, it meant going to sleep with Lana in his arms and waking up with her in his arms—he couldn't argue with that, could he?

Lana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Dean again, Dean pouring himself into her before she pulled back and bit his lip gently, Dean groaning as she moved to go downstairs. He just wanted to take her hand and drag her back to the bed, but they did have later that night, right? They would all stay and he would have Lana all to himself, so why not? Why not just go have poker night, kick Aaron's ass at cards, and then have at his girl? He could catch a break, couldn't he?

"You were going to have sex, huh?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

Lana nodded and held up her fingers. "_This_ close,"

"I called it!" Lily exclaimed laughing. "These two are like bunnies."

"Can we play cards please?" Aaron asked them, shifting in his seat.

"Of course we can," Lana said as she ruffled his hair, sitting next to him. "You can be my good luck charm."

Dean gave her a look. "Oh, I see how it is,"

"Don't worry, I'm still yours," Lana replied winking.

"For that you gotta sit on my lap," Dean told her, picking her up and setting her on his lap, kissing her cheek swiftly as Lily dealt out the cards. "Real money? Oh, I've got this in the bag."

Aaron smirked and he and Dean made eye contact. "Game on then."

"Game on," Dean responded.

xx

Breaking into the Milligan house was easier than the demon had anticipated, considering this woman had John Winchester's son in her home. She had been expecting to come up against some kind of hunting resistance, but instead, all she found was a nurse with no fighting skills begging for her life. Not that, that wasn't fun for a demon, the begging and the crying and the smell of fear, but she had expected to be met with a much bigger kind of challenge than this.

"I won't tell you anything!" Ms. Milligan exclaimed, feeling her pain almost double.

The demon laughed a little. "Oh, my dear, I know _exactly _where little Adam is. I just came for you first and oh, how I'm loving this job more and more."

"Why?" Ms. Milligan managed, tasting that metallic taste washing over her tongue.

"Why? Because I can," the demon responded, smiling as her black eyes glistened, Ms. Milligan's blood on her hand. "I can't wait to see the look on your little boy's face when he sees you dead on the floor…blood all around you."

"You won't get away with this," Ms. Milligan managed before she lost the fight, her body falling to the ground, blood pooling around her.

The demon smirked and her eyes went to a cool blue color. "I already have…"

**Note: I'll make up for the unresolved sexual tension in a bit, but for now I need to focus on some sad things because poor Adam…just imagine what will happen when he finds out his mother is dead. AND WHEN WILL HE FIND OUT ABOUT SAM AND DEAN BEING HIS BROTHERS?! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. After Adam

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright, so to anyone that is reading and enjoying, this has a big twist in it, but I think you'll all enjoy it.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Character Death, Sex, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean sighed loudly. "I swear that kid is cheating!"

"You're just embarrassed that you're getting your ass kicked by a 19 year old," Lana told Dean as he came to join her in the kitchen.

She was trying to refill on snacks, smiling at Dean as he came in to join her, laughter erupting from the living room. Everyone was enjoying the game, but Lana had felt like something was wrong and come into the kitchen, trying to shake off the feeling and also trying to get a hold of Ms. Milligan. She had said she was going to try and come by so that she could meet Lily and Sam, and Lana definitely wanted to tell her that Dean was alive so she wouldn't do the motherly worry anymore.

Now, Lana was just trying to settle in because she was in love with the idea of Dean actually being alive and even if her life was going to be uprooted again, she wanted it to be with Dean, Sam and Lily. Kat had this chance to have a normal life with Adam and yet…and yet she knew that she couldn't just leave either. Things were complicated even though she knew that life was _always_ complicated when demons were involved. It was nice though, unwinding with cards and teasing and getting to watch Dean be cheeky like everything was fine.

Trying to smile off the fact that she was thinking too much, Lana reached into the fridge and grabbed Dean a beer, taking a bottle opener and opening it up for him. He smiled at it, knowing it was his favorite, leaning down to kiss her gently, shaking his head as she sniffled softly. She was still trying to believe this was all happening and Dean hated to see her so stressed out about things that he was pretty sure he could make up to her at some point if he tried hard enough.

"No crying," Dean whispered, setting down his beer, brushing off the fallen tears with his thumbs and kissing her again. "I'm not going anywhere again."

Lana smiled sadly. "You and I really suck at those promises, Dean Winchester."

"I suppose we do," Dean responded as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now that I'm around, though, I doubt you'll let anything happen to me, will you? God only knows what I would do to protect _you_…didn't you say once that it was you and me against the world?"

"Yes I did," Lana replied, rolling up on the balls of her feet to kiss him. "I still mean that."

"Then come help me clean Aaron out of his money," Dean whispered, kissing her again as she chuckled in his arms.

"Alright," Lana agreed, and though she was feeling pretty uneasy about Adam's mother not texting her back, she put on a game face and headed back to the poker game.

Kat and Adam were all snuggled together and it made Lana happy to see them so happy, wondering when to drop that bombshell on them all: that Adam was a Winchester too. He might have had his mother's last name, but he was John's son too and Lana felt terrible being the only one in the room to know the secret. She tried to wave it off though, when Aaron rested his hand on her knee and she moved to push it off, Dean sending Aaron a glare that would kill any normal man—it didn't phase the young witch though.

Telling Aaron to knock it off, Kat continued the round and just as Lana was deciding whether to fold or not, she caught that familiar presence and looked up toward the kitchen. Castiel was there, and so she folded and excused herself, jumping when Aaron smacked her ass and Dean moved to break the kid's arm, Sam and Lily stepping in almost immediately. Lana was too focused on Castiel being there though, and while the angel never did show any emotions, his demeanor seemed…grim.

"You've hit the end of your time table," Castiel explained to her.

Lana swallowed and raised her eyebrows. "On what?"

"Kate Milligan is dead," Castiel responded, shaking his head. "The demon who did it wants Adam and she will be back."

"No," Lana said, hurrying to her coat and her shoes.

Everyone turned to look at her, Castiel coming out into the corridor and looking at Adam, Lily, Sam and Dean standing up and suddenly very alert. Aaron, Kat and Adam were pretty confused as to why there was a stoic guy with a trench coat suddenly there, but Dean made his way to Lana as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and opened up the door. He was aware that she was panicking and since he didn't know about Adam, he assumed the poor kid knew nothing and that was just it…he didn't.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked the angel quickly in a hushed voice.

Lana looked at Dean and cut Castiel off. "Protect Adam with your life, do you understand me?"

"Lanni, what the Hell is this about?" Dean asked her quickly.

"Just promise me, Dean!" Lana told him, shaking her head when he started to tell her that he would go with her. "You stay here and you protect your brother…Castiel will fill you in. I have to go and I just…I have to go."

Fleeing, Dean stood there dumbfounded, looking over at Adam as Castiel told him that Adam was John's son too and he seemed floored. Lana seemed to know about it too and yet everyone was confused, Lily and Sam going over to Dean and Dean asking Lily to stay to protect the others, pulling Sam into the other room with Castiel. He would have rather heard this all from Lana, but she seemed preoccupied and the moment Castiel explained she was going to see Kate Milligan's dead body, Dean took off. If a demon took Adam's mother's life, the demon could still be there and he had to protect Lana.

Dean Winchester knew better than anyone else that Lana Meckenzie could take care of herself, but he had to be there. He had to see all of this with his own eyes and as he got into the house, he heard Lana's crying and he saw the pictures: the pictures of John and of John and Adam. It made his insides twist up, but right now his priority was Lana and as pissed off as he was at her for keeping all of this a secret from him, he hurried to her side and held her close, letting her cry into his chest as he glanced at Adam's mother's dead body. He didn't even know where to begin…but he had another brother.

xx

Adam was beside himself.

Not only was his mother brutally murdered, but he was now learning about hunting and angels and demons and witches and he just wanted to get up and leave. Unfortunately, all he could do was sit there and look at Lana, wanting to look at Kat, but feeling betrayed. How could everyone around him be in on this and not tell him anything about it? Kat was his girlfriend and he was falling in love with her and now he found out she was a witch and she had hunted demons before? No…he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Then there was the fact that Adam had brothers and while not so surprising, he hadn't expected them to be demon hunters. With Lana showing off her powers, however, and Dean showing him the inside of the trunk of the Impala, Adam started to believe it all. Crazy things definitely happened, and some parts of it made other things make sense, but Adam was just depressed. His mother had been the true constant in his life and now she was gone, just like that, in the blink of an eye.

"Why did the demon want me?" Adam asked suddenly in the silence at the kitchen table.

Lana was sitting across from Adam, next to Dean, while Kat sat next to Adam with a worried look on her face. Kat knew that Adam was upset with her and Aaron hadn't been making it any better showing off his powers and so Lana made him go into the den, Lily joining him and fending off his flirting only to defend Dean when Aaron started wondering about Lana and Dean's relationship now that Dean was back. Sam was leaning against the doorframe looking at his two brothers, and Castiel had since left.

The cops had been and gone and they were dealing with Adam's mother's body, but a funeral would have to be arranged. Not to mention that it looked like murder so an investigation was being opened and Adam was just feeling…overwhelmed. He had people around him that loved him and would help him no matter what he asked, but right now he wanted to know about this. Adam wanted to understand why it was that the demon had _killed his mother_ just to get to _him_. What was so special about him? He was just a PreMed, first year college student…and apparently the son of a hunter.

"Winchester is a pretty big name amongst demons," Lana explained, Dean still wrapping his head around having _two_ younger brothers. "The minute they found out that John Winchester had another kid? You became a target and so did your entire family."

Adam nodded slowly. "But you're like…I think I remember you skimming over saying you were more than a witch."

"This isn't about Lana," Dean cut in shaking his head. "If anything, having her around has kept the demons away longer."

"Why?" Adam asked, feeling like more tears were coming. "What makes you so fucking special, Lana? You weren't special enough to keep them from _killing my mother_!"

Everyone jumped a little bit except for Dean, who was the first to speak. Kat was going to say something about how this wasn't all Lana's fault, but Dean just automatically felt like protecting the woman that he loved and he still wasn't happy about all of this. All these years he had a brother that he didn't even know existed, which meant that John was out there fornicating with women _not_ Mary and while Mary was dead, Dean didn't care. It just seemed like something that wasn't supposed to happen…having kids with someone not his mother. Then add in all the birthdays that John never missed for Adam, and Dean was feeling a little bit more than angry because John had forgotten _his_ birthdays before.

"Watch the way you talk to her!" Dean exclaimed, unable to control himself. "She was beside herself when she found out and the moment she heard something was wrong you know what she said to me? She told me to protect you with my life, so don't you even fucking start!"

Lana took a deep breath. "Adam, I'm sorry I couldn't save her. The truth is…I'm half demon. I was put on this earth because my father possessed my mother, but when she broke free of him, she took me and she raised me to fight evil. She raised me to be something more than what my blood defined me ass. I am seen as an abomination by all sides, but I fight for family and as far as I was always concerned, you and your mother were my family. Have you ever felt like less?"

"No…" Adam said slowly, closing his eyes as tears fell. "She just can't be gone."

He stood up to leave, Kat moving to go with him, but Adam asked her not to follow him and it was _her_ turn to burst into tears. Lily had come into the room at that point and was surprised when Kat turned and ended up crying into her, Lily embracing her and running her fingers through her hair. Sam chewed on his lip and then hung his head as Dean ran his hand down his face, and Aaron came over to hold Kat too as Lana went in search of Adam. She didn't want him to be on his own, and yet she knew how entirely overwhelmed he was by all of this.

When she found him, he was on the balcony, crying and squeezing the ledge, his knuckles white from grasping so tightly. She tugged on his arm, Adam turning and burying his face in her, Lana stroking his hair in a motherly fashion and kissing the top of his head. Lana let him cry there, telling him that she would never let anything happen to him, and he just nodded, believing every word that she said. He had always considered them family and now this was the only family that he had and he was going to have to be strong: his mother would want him to be strong.

xx

There were no leads in the case, as they all knew there wouldn't be, so after a week, the funeral came and it went. Adam, Aaron, Kat and Lana all spoke and then it seemed like it was time to start a new life of some sort and none of them were quite sure how. Lana offered up the giant house and actually, it seemed good to everyone else to have a base of operations. There was a room to train in, Adam had moved in with them anyway, and Lily and Sam easily fit in the guest room together. All three Winchester boys were under one roof, and they had the women that loved them right by their sides…not to mention that they could easily leave to go on hunts from there as well.

"You're telling Lana her order is wrong," Lily teased Sam that morning, helping him set up for breakfast. "I _told_ you to get it nonfat and now she's going to think you ruined her new taking care of herself on purpose."

Sam rolled his eyes and took Lily's hand, pulling her body flush against his. "Is that so? Why is she even being all 'healthy' all of sudden? She's a carnivore."

"If you don't think having Dean back has made her want to try for a baby again, you're delusional," Lily giggled, smiling and focusing on Sam as he leaned down to kiss her. "Mmm…can those two even have kids?"

Kids was something that never really got talked about because before Lana had died, she had miscarried and been declared "unable to conceive". Then she was resurrected all shiny and new and no matter how hard she and Dean tried, babies weren't happening for them. Lana was convinced it was the angels' doing because they knew about her now and they controlled part of the resurrection process, but at the same time, maybe it wasn't like that at all. Maybe she and Dean just weren't trying well enough—no, no, they had tried well enough.

Still…neither of them had slept together yet.

It just hadn't seemed right to try to be close like that with Adam upset and the boys trying to get to know their brother. The girls let the boys have all the space that they needed to be together, and then they would be there for them at night, but other than Sam, the boys had been too tired. Dean was so emotionally exhausted and still having nightmares that Lana just held him, and Adam was still adjusting and trusting Kat again and they'd never even had sex before…it wasn't the time to be losing their virginity. So, the only people in the house even having sex were Lily and Sam and Lana was a little jealous.

In fact it kind of made Sam highly amused that it was _Lana_ that was so in need of sex, when his money had been on Dean. At the same time, Dean had felt a bit betrayed too with Lana not telling them and while Sam had been mad at first, he couldn't stand to see Lana so upset. So Sam and Lana had run off to have a 'best friends' day and left Lily to tend to Dean, who had come back to Lana happier than he had been when they had left and everything seemed good. Everyone was trying to work together as a unit and even Adam was proving to be a natural at all of this hunting stuff.

Dean was impressed with how well Adam picked up the gun skills and how to get rid of so many different monsters, and Sam was impressed with Adam's ability to memorize things. At the same time, Adam was PreMed, so he had to be able to retain a lot—Kat was convinced it was just a Winchester gene. Lily was just glad that everyone was a little bit happier these days and while itching a bit for a hunt, she was glad to be in one place like this and have a 'home' to be able to come back to.

"Caveman is hungry," Lana announced as she came into the kitchen, smiling at Lily and Sam being close and loving. "Also, I don't even know if we can have kids, but it won't be for a lack of trying."

Lily giggled and handed Lana her Starbucks coffee. "Sam got the order wrong."

"She might not have even noticed!" Sam exclaimed, pushing on Lily playfully as Lana took a sip.

"Sam, the difference between 2% and nonfat milk is pretty obvious," Lana replied, shrugging a bit. "But since Dean isn't warming me up this morning, I will revel in the added tastiness of this, thank you."

Sam frowned a little bit. "Dean wouldn't have morning sex? I hate even thinking about it, but it just…worries me."

"He didn't seem opposed to the idea, but then Cas popped in out of nowhere and told us that our 'fornication will have to wait'," Lana explained trying to sound like Castiel. "I honestly wouldn't have been opposed to Dean just telling Cas he couldn't wait but work is work. I'll get him out of his pants and between my legs at some point this week."

"No more sharing," Sam said as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to even think about you two having sex because he's my brother and you're basically my sister. It's awkward."

"I feel the sibling thing for them too and yet I have this urge to tell you to get your man and get it on…" Lily said, she and Lana laughing and nodding as Sam groaned.

"You guys are seriously talking about sex in here?" Dean asked as he came in, kissing Lana tenderly and then reaching for his coffee. "This better not be nonfat."

Lana rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one being health conscience, I get it."

"In this line of work, you eat what you want, when you want it," Dean replied and then looked at Adam and Kat as they came into the room. "You two sleep well?"

"Yeah," Kat replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, at least I did. I woke Adam up in his room this morning and he seems good too. How come he and I can't share?"

"Bad parenting," Lana and Dean said together, Dean blushing as Lana smiled at him.

Lily then took the moment to tease Dean about how he sounded like a total dad, and even Adam smiled about it. Regardless of everything, he knew how desperately Lana had wanted to be a mother and he hoped that things worked out for them. Besides, she was always the older sister that he never had and should she and Dean actually get married, she would be just that: _his_ _sister_. Adam wanted to fit in here with them and he wanted things to go well and so he was going to try his very best to fit right in.

"I like that the house is this busy," Adam found himself saying.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Me too. It's nice to be surrounded by family too."

"That's the best part," Adam replied without skipping a beat. "I'm still getting used to it, but I know I can count on you guys—all of you."

"Good, because I have a hunt," Aaron said suddenly.

Everyone turned to him and Dean spoke up. "Who let the Hellspawn in?"

"He has a key," Lana responded as she sipped her coffee, shrugging when Dean sent her a glare. "What? He's been Kat's best friend since they were little and this is where he crashes when he needs to. What's the hunt?"

"Don't you have school?" Dean tried instead, strangely jealous of the teenage boy.

"I'm not telling you the hunt unless I get to come too," Aaron replied, smiling at Dean and then standing next to Lana. "So…when do we leave?"

"Adam and Kat are going to school," Lana explained to Aaron, sighing gently. "You and I can do this though—with Dean's help."

Lily laughed a little bit. "He's the sneaking into the back of the car kind of kid, isn't he?"

"The exact kind, yes," Lana laughed, Lily nodding in agreement. "You wanna be my research guru on this?"

"Yeah, Lily and I can do the research," Sam admitted with a nod. "So what's the hunt?"

"I think I found us a ghost…" Aaron told him with a grin as Dean sighed loudly.

**Note: Sorry it has been so long! Along with writer's block came a power outage and stuff, so this was long overdue. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. The Angels Have Plans Too

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This focuses a lot on Lana and Dean, but also on Adam and the demon that wants him. Not to mention I threw in a part with Lily and Sam that's super cute, so enjoy, enjoy, enjoy.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Character Death, Sex, Dark Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I heard baby talk," Dean told Lana as she pulled her hair back.

Lana smiled awkwardly. "I know we're not ready for that."

"That's not why I brought it up," Dean said quickly, shaking his head. "You don't have to suddenly get on the defensive."

"I just know that we only tried because you thought you were dying," Lana responded with a smile. "I'm not trying to trap you or anything and I want you to know that."

"Come here," Dean said gently.

Lana sighed, but she moved to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her hips. He pulled her flush up against him and she smiled at him, closing her eyes and enjoying the kiss that Dean placed to her mouth. Dean had always wanted a family and if that meant having a place to come back to and Lana out of trouble raising some tots, then so be it. Besides, he felt safe and at home with her and he's be lying if he hadn't entertained the thought of a real life and actually wanted it.

"If you want a baby…then I will put one in you at your request," Dean told her sincerely.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Lana pushed on his shoulder. "That was not romantic."

"For me that was plenty romantic," Dean replied with a shrug. "First we need to talk to this couple though."

"Which means we should be acting more professional," Lana reminded him as she pulled away and chuckled. "Now put on your professional face."

Dean smiled and nodded, going up to talk to the couple with Lana because Aaron had gotten them a ghost case. There had been three people living in this place, but one of them had been murdered while the other two were out. The cops couldn't come up with anything and Lana was sensing things while Dean asked a lot of the tough questions. Then they were out and back to the Impala and Lana had a look on her face that made Dean sigh loudly. It was that look that she got when she felt like Dean wasn't going to understand what she was going to do.

"Baby, just talk to me," Dean told her slowly.

Lana sighed loudly. "Since you died, I've been working more on honing my skills—really embracing what it means to be half demon, half witch."

"So you want to use powers and you're afraid of me running away, basically?" Dean asked her, shaking his head and pulling her hips to him again.

"Well, when I told _you_ that I was half demon, you ran off and almost slept with that bartender…" Lana reminded him, giving him a look when he gave her one. "I know I forgave you, but I'm never going to forget it."

Dean nodded at that. "I don't want you to forget it, but I want you to move forward with me, okay? You are my perfect match. You're a hunter, you know the life, you know my weaknesses, you know my secrets, and I think that by now, at least our last year here together proved to you that any future we have is us. The two of us. If you want a baby, I want one with you. If you need to use your powers, I will support you in doing so as long as you're not flipping some switch to the other side. If you need me, I am here. I know I didn't come back right after coming back from the dead, but I'm a mess—you don't need me in your life screwing it up. I, however, need you in mine. Especially knowing now that I have another little brother."

"_That_ was romantic," Lana told him honestly, smiling when he playfully rolled his eyes that time. "Hey…thank you. For the record I'm a mess too. Maybe we should both try and not be such a mess before we drag a kid or four into our mess."

"_Four_?!" Dean asked, choking a little bit. "I said _a_, but I can be persuaded for two."

"Three is a good compromise between four and two…" Lana said, laughing when Dean narrowed his eyes. "For now, lets just get you deflowered and everything else will come later."

Dean smirked. "You mean after we toast this ghost."

"Sure," Lana said, blushing a little because she had meant right then and there. "After we toast this ghost…"

xx

This being Adam's first hunt, Kat and Aaron kept telling him all of the do's and don'ts and as happy as he was to know them, he wasn't all that ecstatic. He felt kind of like they were treating him like a child and he definitely didn't want to be treated like a kid when he was a Winchester. If that meant he was some sort of fabled hunter, then he wanted to be a hunter and he wanted to be able to know he could stand on his own. Still, that kind of skill was definitely something he needed to practice.

No matter his natural take to guns and knowledge, being a great hunter wasn't something you just woke up into and was great at. It took time and the more he worked at it, the more experience was under his belt and therefore the more that he could hold his own. He wanted to prove that he was a Winchester and he didn't even know why because John wasn't really a good dad…yet that was a bonding point. All three Winchester boys could definitely sit around and talk about how John could have tried harder as a father.

"Do you think John is why Dean and Lana aren't married yet?" Adam asked, interrupting Kat and Aaron in the middle of reminding him about iron and ghosts.

Aaron scrunched up his nose. "A man and a woman are perfectly capable of just using each other for sex for three years."

"Aaron," Kat told him sighing loudly. "You are choosing to forget that they tried to have a kid together."

"Because Dean was dying—that wasn't a binding contract," Aaron said with a shrug.

"He's back from the dead, so you aren't getting her," Kat told him as she laughed. "You can try forever and ever, but it isn't happening."

Aaron sighed loudly but he decided to just let it go and instead they went on a bit of a ghost hunt while the demon watched them. Kat and Aaron had powers they might be able to blind sight her with, so she was just keeping tabs because she wanted Adam—she wanted to make him feel everything that John had made her feel to keep her away from him and yet…it would be better to possess him. Unfortunately, Lana had gotten him that tattoo after coming clean and it was impossible to get inside that skin.

So, she watched them from her perch and she smiled, knowing that at some point they would all have their guard down. That or she could just go after Lana first and pick them all off one by one to get to Adam. Maybe he would even be some kind of martyr and try and stop the killing by giving himself up to her and she could torture him the way she saw in her mind. Oh, the possibilities seemed practically endless, so she left them to the ghost, Adam shooting at it with rock salt.

"Just keep your eyes open!" Kat exclaimed as the three of them looked around.

Adam nodded slowly. "Should we call Lana? I feel like this is up her alley."

"We can hunt without Lana," Kat said with a laugh. "Aaron and I have been in worse scrapes than this before. BEHIND YOU!"

Whirling around, Adam shot another salt round into the ghost and then Aaron hit the ghost with the iron crowbar. Smiling, Kat started to chant and Adam watched as they took out the ghost with absolutely no need for Lana's help at all—they just tossed the object into the fire and the ghost burst into flames and Adam was astounded. There were witches here and they weren't all gross and spewing bodily fluids everywhere like Dean said that they did. Dean seemed to really hate witches and yet…and yet he had fallen in love with Lana and Lana was a witch.

Smiling at him and congratulating him on holding his own, Kat and Aaron started to fawn over Adam and he actually felt pretty good about himself. He wanted to be part of this group of people and so he agreed that he wanted to go home and have a beer even though he knew that Lana would come home and get annoyed that the 19 year olds were probably going to be getting drunk in her own home. At the same time, after having all had their first beers at young ages because of hunter fathers, Lana knew she couldn't get _too_ mad—she just wanted better for them.

At heart, Lana was a mother and so when she and Dean showed up to tell them about the ghost, Adam hurried to greet them. Kat might have been her cousin, but Adam was the one that acted like the sheepish younger sibling and so Lana sighed loudly and then put her hands on her hips as Dean hung his coat up. Dean was watching with a smirk, seeing his woman at work showing off how she would be with their own children and strangely it made him want to try for kids even more.

God, he remember the first moment he had seen her as the mother of his children too.

"_I'm sorry but no, Sam is __**not**__ being bait," Lana said angrily, glaring the boys down. "I seem to remember this being something that had to do with __**my**__ past and that means that Sam has no business being involved unless I say he is involved! I'm __**not**__ letting the two of you get hurt because of some case I botched up __**years ago**__!"_

_Dean ran his hand down his face. "So what? __**You're**__ going to be bait? Fuck no."_

"_THIS IS ALL HAPPENING BECAUSE OF __**ME**__, DEAN! IF THAT MEANS I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU, THEN I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! I HAVE TO PROTECT __**BOTH**__ OF YOU!" Lana yelled at him. "IF LILY WAS HERE, I'D BE PROTECTING HER TOO! BUT SHE'S NOT! SHE GOT HURT AND NOW I HAVE TO FIX THIS!"_

_Before Dean even knew what was happening, he was kissing her, Sam standing there stunned at first, but then a smile stretched across his face. He was used to seeing Dean fall apart because of Lana and here she was taking on the kind of thing that Dean took on, protecting her family no matter what. For the last little bit the two had been arguing because Lana wanted a future and Dean just wanted to hunt, but as she yelled at him, all that Dean could see was a woman that was __**made**__ for him._

"_I'm still going to be bait," Lana tried to say, Dean still assaulting her mouth with kisses._

_Dean shook his head. "Not on my watch."_

"_Dean…" Lana tried, but Dean was shaking his head and picking her up and Sam was heading for the car keys to go and visit Lily in the hospital._

"_I'm not going to lose you, Lanni," Dean admitted, pain in his voice, and Lana just nodding, letting him kiss her again as he laid her on the bed._

_Sam knew that Dean and Lana were going to take out this animosity on each other and then post sex they would have a romantic moment of almost care and share and then a plan would be formed. Until then, Sam was going to stay by Lily's side and smile to himself about how Lily was right: Lana and Dean were endgame. They were going to be with each other for the rest of their lives and if Dean ever got out of this life…it was going to be for Lana and for no one else._

Now Lana was being a mother to teenagers not even her kids.

"So you popped the ghost and now you're celebrating with alcohol?" Lana asked him.

Adam smiled sheepishly. "If I promise we're not getting drunk…?"

"KATHRYN MECKENZIE!" Lana thundered, moving to the living room, Dean right behind her. "I hate being the party pooper, but—AHHH!"

Lana was caught off guard by Dean swopping her up and tossing her over his shoulder, planting her hands on his back as she regained her composure. Something about her display had him a bit turned on because he was acting kind of like a caveman asserting his dominance over his female, and Lana laughed a little bit. The others were laughing too, and absolutely no one was even talking about where Lily and Sam were.

"Be safe—I'm taking her upstairs," Dean promised, looking at Adam. "Remember what we said about promises?"

Kat looked between Adam and Dean shaking her head. "No! No Winchester promises!"

"I promise we won't get drunk," Adam told Dean, both of them nodding at each other as Aaron started to protest about everything.

"Good boy," Dean said, smacking Lana's ass and then laughing when she pinched his side for it. "We'll be back in a bit."

With that, Dean carried Lana up the stairs and didn't put her down until they were in their room and he had locked the door behind them. He didn't want to be interrupted right now—he just wanted to be alone with the only woman that had ever made him feel this way. When she was once again on her feet, Lana found herself being kissed breathless by a Dean that just wanted to be near her and she giggled, kissing him back. He pulled her close and then he started to unbutton her button up, kissing down her chest as each button slipped out of each button hole.

"What got into you?" Lana asked him honestly, her breath hitching a moment as Dean kissed below her belly button and moved to unfasten her slacks, on his knees now. "That is the door…"

Dean sighed loudly. "Fifty bucks says it's Hellspawn…"

"It's Aaron," Lana admitted as she fastened her pants back up and pulled her shirt closed. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Fine," Dean said angrily, tossing himself onto the bed and lying there on his back with her face toward the door.

Lana smiled at him and then opened up the bedroom door. "Yes, Aaron?"

"Emergency," Aaron told her.

"Kat?! Are you dying?" Lana called out.

Kat sighed loudly. "AARON LEAVE THEM ALONE! GET BACK DOWN HERE! THAT'S NOT GOING TO THE BATHROOM!"

"We'll talk later, Aaron," Lana replied as she rustled his hair.

Even though he was protesting, Lana shut the door and locked it back up, turning to Dean who looked a little bit annoyed. He thought it was just some harmless crush, but it was starting to become a little obvious that Aaron was trying to get into Lana's pants and trying to make sure that Dean _didn't_ get into Lana's pants. Still, he did have to smile when Lana opened the shirt back up and let it fall to the floor.

"So…where were we?" Lana asked him.

xx

Lily and Sam had gotten texted about the ghost and had decided to turn the night into a date night because they enjoyed being alone. It was nice to be in a place where it felt like family and everything, but it was also nice to have time just the two of them where they could just be a couple in love and not a couple hunting things that go bump in the night. In fact, Sam was practically beside himself watching Lily move in her cute little dress, all dolled up and wanting to be with him.

"You're staring," Lily said as she blushed.

Sam nodded at her. "Yeah, I am—you're beautiful."

"You already have me, Sam Winchester," Lily told him smiling. "You don't have to win me over with flattery anymore."

"I'm going to be flattering you for the rest of our lives," Sam admitted with a shrug. "I was graced with the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm not about to let her get through life not remembering that."

Lily flushed even redder. "Sam…"

Sam grinned, Lily pushing on his arm playfully because he was teasing her now and happy it was working, and he leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, both of them getting some looks because of the height difference, but no one seemed to actually care _that_ much—Lily and Sam certainly didn't care. To them, even though he was a good foot taller than her, it was about love. Sure, they were the 'giant' and the 'munchkin', but they were definitely in love and they were glad to be out and about.

"You okay with the settling in the same house as everyone else?" Sam asked her slowly.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm more than okay with it. They are family and it's nice that you get to spend some time with Adam. He seems like he could use some older brothers since both of his parents are dead."

"The Winchester Orphans," Sam said nodding. "I suppose it has a certain ring to it."

"Besides, I think Lana and Dean need this too—Dean especially," Lily put it with a shrug, laughing when Sam raised his eyebrows at that. "Look, Lana is a family woman. She acts like the mother bear and she's amazing at it. You hurt her family, she will tear you limb from limb. Yeah, it's a little bit freaky what she can do, but she's one of the good guys and if anyone deserves a family, it's Lana and Dean. So, I want everyone to be together under one roof, and I want Dean to once again see just how born for it she is."

"You're trying to get her knocked up…" Sam said slowly, laughing and nodding as she shrugged and nodded. "I can't say that wouldn't make me really happy."

Lily grinned and nodded. "We could use a little baby Winchester. I mean, someday we all have to know there's a way out and if _Lana_ can't make that happen, then who can? You and I have tried to get out before and we get dragged back in, but if Lana can make a family and hunting work…there is hope for the rest of us."

Sam had to admit that he agreed and kissed Lily again before they ordered some food and then talked about themselves. It seemed though, that as Lana and Dean got each other down to just skin, hands roaming and remembering, the angels weren't on board. The two were both more than ready to initiate the act when Lana and Dean both heard swings and jumped, covering their important parts, Lana red in the face as Castiel stood there, trench coat and all.

"What the Hell, Cas?!" Dean asked him, covering his crotch with a pillow to try and hide the erection. "Obviously this room is occupado!"

Lana puffed out some air. "Why is it that Dean and I are always interrupted when we're in baby making mode? I feel like this isn't a coincidence."

"That is because it is not," Castiel admitted with a nod. "Uriel sent me here to make sure that you two do not have time to copulate tonight."

"Why the Hell does he care?" Lana asked as Dean clenched his fists. "Why would the angels possibly care that—"

"—that a half demon, half witch child with insurmountable power was trying to breed?" Castiel asked her.

When he cut her off, Lana felt crestfallen and then she realized that it wasn't because she _couldn't_ have kids…it was because _the angels didn't want her to have kids_. They were afraid of the power that she could pass down and she understood that because she and Dean had been afraid of it as well. There had to be something else going on here though…right? Like this was just them stalling or being a distraction, right? Or was it because she was already an abomination and they wouldn't let her make more?

"You angels have absolutely no say in my children," Dean said angrily, Lana looking at him rather surprised. "That is for Lana and _I_ to decide. Got it, Wings?"

Lana swallowed and looked at Castiel. "I take it you came to send us after the demon?"

"The demon is close," Castiel nodded, looking Lana in the eye. "I did not come to make you upset, I came to follow my orders."

"Well your orders suck," Lana replied, waving her hand. "Please go. I'm not getting dressed with you in the room."

Castiel nodded, Dean looking at Lana as Castiel went, tears coming out of her eyes. All this time she had thought that something was just wrong with her and at the same time she was really trying to figure out how she miscarried in the first place all those years ago. Then again, the angels hadn't figured out who she was yet, so she wasn't on any radar and now she was. She was Azazel's biological daughter and how dare she taint the Winchester line?

"Apparently Heaven would rather this not happen," Lana said as Dean opened up his mouth, Lana putting her bra back on. "I mean, God forbid I get to be happy because I'm half demon and making abominations!"

Dean shook his head and moved to her. "Tonight, you and I will find a way just…the demon first, alright?"

"The only way we can…Cas was giving us a way…" Lana said suddenly, smiling a little bit. "Oh my God, he was repaying me."

"For what?" Dean asked her, suddenly confused.

"For being your one," Lana explained, laughing when Dean gave her a look. "I know you don't believe in fate or destiny or any of that, but I meant that—he showed me what was going on. That means that there are angels that _aren't_ afraid of what we have the potential to become. He told us what Uriel wanted so we could prevent it. It's not like we can't ward off angels…"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Which means there is an angel—or Cas—that _wants_ us to do as we please…but why?"

"That's a question we ask an angel that we have yet to meet, but I've heard of," Lana told him with a smile. "That's what we ask Zachariah."

**Note: I have a lot of things planned, so bear with me. Since the Winchesters have potential to be vessels, I'm expanding on that with my added Lana bit and yes, Zachariah will be every bit as deceitful in here as he is in the show. Mwahaha! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
